1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
Metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) is a basic structure widely applied to various semiconductor devices such as memory devices, image sensors, and display devices. To meet the demand of lighter, thinner, and smaller electronic devices, the size of CMOS is continuously shrunk. Accompanying the miniaturization, however, the fabrication difficulties become prominent. Many issues have emerged and various fabrication techniques should therefore be carefully used and creatively modified.